The Dragon Emperor
by ZondaF
Summary: Betrayed, kidnapped, and torture. Those are the three words to describe this young man. But soon those will be put in the past as he meets a pirate that will soon be the Pirate King.


**A/N: Hello everybody, ZondaF here guys, this is gonna be my first story in One Piece, so please if you have any questions and comments then leave it in the reviews okay. Anyways onto the story.**

Okay, how in the hell do I get myself into these type of situations. Hey everyone, this is Richard D. Mark speaking and I am a pirate and an engineer. Well I ain't a pirate yet, but I soon will be because I will be asked to join a crew by a boy named Luffy.

It all started when Alvida tried to plunder a ship on the wrong day.

Chapter one: Meeting Luffy

I silently sat there in the brig of the ugly witch's damn ship, chained to the floor. My lightly tan and slightly muscular body was covered in scars where Alvida had whipped me for not telling her my secrets in engineering. My dirty blonde hair had grown a little over my eyes and had a slight beard for all the months I had been stuck on this ship. The only thing that I wore was a pair of torn up shorts and it was the only thing that I wore all this time. I could also tell it was day time because I can hear all the movement on deck.

I then heard the door to the brig open. My dark green eyes looked out the bars of my cage to see a short pink-haired boy with round glasses walk into the brig. This boy's name was Coby. I knew because he told me when we first met. He always was so kind to me through my time with Alvida. He was the only person that made this bearable.

Coby was holding an old metal platter with spoiled food on top of it. This was the only thing that crew chef would ever serve me. I didn't complain though. I was getting food at least. Coby opened the door to my cell and set the food in front of me.

"I got you something special this time, okay." whispered Coby. I gave a small smile to Coby. He always gives me something at least edible every once and a while. I said my thank you and he left.

Several minutes later, I heard cannon shots. It was coming from Alvida's ship, so I thought they were plundering a helpless civilian or merchant ship. Turns out I was right as I didn't hear any cannon fire from another ship. I grinned from ear to ear as I knew this would be my chance. I spit out a small, pointed piece down to my hands and started on the chains. I heard a distinct "click" and got the chains off.

Then I started on the door. But the door didn't even budge. I gave an irritated sigh and leaned onto the door. What I heard next gave me hope. I pushed onto the door again and heard a cracking noise from the wood that was holding the top of the bars. 'could I push these bars hard enough that the wood would give out.' I knew it was a little risky, but it was either this or not getting out of here at all. I pushed with all my might and soon enough the bars came down with a loud "BANG!" I waited a couple of seconds to see if the anybody heard the sound. Luckily enough for me, no one came.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and started to make my way onto deck. As soon as I made it, nobody was there. I kept my guard up just in case anybody was still on the ship. I glanced around and found what I was looking for. The door to the captain's quarters. I made one last look around and ran to the door. I silently opened the door and closed it quietly behind.

Though, I wasn't alone in the room. It was a young woman with tangerine colored hair. I didn't get a good look at her face because she was rummaging through all the drawers in the desk. And I finally find out that god does not like me AT ALL. The reason that I say that is because my weapons were on top of the desk right in front of her. The weapons that I use is dual wielding, steel war axes. I cursed to myself. Plus there was a green and red apples with weird markings all over it. 'Okay I just gotta get my weapons.' I took small, slow steps toward the desk. The girl doesn't seem to notice. As soon as I get to the desk, I grabbed my weapons and was about to get out of there.

But for some reason, I just stood there, looking at the apple. I felt like it was calling to me to eat it. I then remembered that the girl was still there. So I took the apple and got out of the room as quietly as I can. Once I was outside, I took a bite out of the apple. Its taste was absolutely horrible. I felt like I was going to puke, but couldn't. I shook my head in disgust and scratched my tongue with my nails. The taste went away in a few seconds.

After the taste was gone, I started noticing changes. I looked at my arms and found markings on my arms that looked to be lizard-like scales. These markings went from my wrist to my shoulder and covered both my arms. The markings also seemed to also cover my sides where my arms were and started at the hip and ended at my armpit. I also started to get more muscular. My arms got slightly bigger, an eight-pack started to form, and my legs got slightly bigger also. Plus my senses heightened tenfold. I looked over at myself and gave a grin to myself.

"Alright, all I need to do now is to get off this ship." I said to myself.

"Hey Mike!" I froze again, but then remembered whose voice it was. It was that young boy Coby. I turned around to see him running up to me with another boy that looked about my age and height. "This is-"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, but you can call me Luffy." said the boy that was beside Coby. Luffy had a red button-up, sleeveless shirt and blue shorts with cotton on the bottom, and wore sandles on his feet. He also wore a straw hat. "Wanna join my crew?" That came out of nowhere. Well, I thought about it. 'Okay, if I say no he'll leave me here with nowhere to go and if I say yes I'll be stuck on his crew' I sighed. 'What have I got to lose.'

"Sure, why not." Coby told me to follow him and Luffy to a rowboat. I sat down inside and relaxed. 'I have been stuck on that ship for nearly two years now, and I'm finally free.' I thought.

After Luffy climbed into the boat and he did the most idiotic thing I have ever seen. He undid the ropes to the boat and we started to fall. I was going to cuss the hell out him, but we landed beside another rowboat and I saw the same woman from the captain's quarter's. Our eyes met, but only for a moment as the water exploded from the force of our boat landing.

(xoxoooooxox)

"Phew, that was a close one." I said. We made very far from the marines and we were smooth sailing on the sea.

"At least we got away from the marines." said Coby, finally relaxing.

"That was very fun." Both Coby and I looked at Luffy like he was crazy. Though I had to admit, it was pretty fun to escape the marines.

I also found out what that fruit was. It was a devil fruit. Plus the name of the fruit I ate was the Dragon-Dragon fruit. I don't exactly know how to access my abilities or know what my capabilities. But for now, I'll have to think about it later as I don't care right now. Then Coby said something that I'll never forget.

"So Luffy…didn't you say that you wanted to be the pirate king." After he said that, I stared wide-eyed at my captain.

"Wait, hold up, did you just say that he wanted to be the pirate king." I said as I pointed in Luffy's direction. Coby nodded. I grinned from ear to ear. "Well I'm all for it." Coby then gave me a look of shock as he didn't expect me to be on board with it and Luffy had the same grin as I had.

"Are you crazy, that means that you have to go to the Grand Line and find the One Piece. Do you know how hard that will be?"

"Won't know till we find out, right captain?"

"Yep!" shouted Luffy with confidence. Coby just sighed and said forget it. We continued to sail across then sea, but I couldn't get one thought out of my head. 'Who was that girl on Alvida's ship.'

 **R &R**


End file.
